The rescue mission
by scorpion22
Summary: Trevor discovers a legendary Vernigan find and can't get his way back so now its up to Sean, Hank and the whole family to save him. Will they get there in time or will they get there too late and have to bury a beloved family member.


Something new I own nothing.

Chapter 1

Sean, Hank and Elizabeth all came down the stairs sleep in their eyes as someone banged on their front door hysterically.

" Can I help you " asked Hank as he opened the door coming face to face with a pretty blonde woman with tears in hers eyes he had never seen this woman before, but her tears automatically put him on alert.

"Hannah "said Sean recognizing her immediately as she burst into the house falling into his arms crying.

"Hannah calm down what's happened "exclaimed Sean looking at his parents as he led her to the couch as she cried and tried to speak, but he couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Sean you and your grandfather have to come with me its Trevor he needs help "cried Hannah looking at all of them.

" Trouble what kind of trouble and how can we help " questioned Hank looking at her intently, but looking at Sean out of the corner of his eye knowing that no matter what it was that Sean loved his uncle so much that he would run to save him no matter what the situation was.

"The life or death kind of trouble he went off on an adventure he said he had an idea about where to find this hidden world 20,000 leagues beneath the sea and he hasn't come back, but a few days ago I recorded a mysterious code that I think he sent me telling me how to find him "explained Hannah wiping tears from her face as she spoke, but they could all hear her voice crack as she spoke. They all sat in silent before Sean motioned for them to go into the kitchen leaving Hannah in the living room as they did the Vernigan in him was putting all the pieces together. As everybody else stood in the silence of the kitchen Sean rushed to the phone calling his grandfather and the second he answered the phone he told him everything and when he was on his way he hung up the phone.

" Tell me what we need to do to rescue my son " said grandpa as he entered the house following his grandson to the kitchen like Sean the Vernigan in him was putting the pieces together forming a plan.

"Uncle Trevor found the world from 20,000 leagues under the sea, but now I think he's stuck there and he doesn't know how to get back he managed to send Hannah a code telling her where he was so now we have to go and save him "exclaimed Sean smiling for the first time since Hannah's arrival as his grandpa's jaw dropped and he seemed to be both frightened for his son and proud of him in the same moment.

"Then what are you waiting for we have no time to lose we must hurry and rescue him "gasped grandpa turning his attention to Hank just like everybody else in that moment as he shook his head in the negative.

"No we can't do that it's too dangerous I know he's family, but we can't risk it we could all get killed in the process "frowned Hank looking at his wife as he finished as she contradicted him moving away from him and standing by her son and father in law making it clear she would go with them to save Trevor.

"Trevor is a member of this family we can't just leave him to die "said Elizabeth looking at him in the same moment as she came to stand next to Sean and her father in law.

" Honey don't you think I know that I'd go save him myself if I could, but we can't it's dangerous and we have no way to get there " frowned Hank frowning even more when Sean jumped right in with an answer throwing him off guard.

"We could use Captain Nemo's submarine "said Sean in that same moment Hannah entered the room. Hannah still had tears in her eyes as she stared at them.

" Trevor could be dying as we speak we have to hurry are you going to help me or am I going to have to do this myself " said Hannah her words coming out harsher then she meant them to, but Trevor didn't have time for all this.

" I'm sorry I can't imagine what you're going through, but " said Hank before she cut him off coming standing inches from him glaring at him and for a second he thought she was going to hit him.

"No you can't imagine what I'm going through right now you're lucky your love is right there in front of you, but mine's possibly dying as we speak so tell me right now are you coming to save him or not cause if not I need to leave right now "screamed Hannah not blinking as she continued to stare at him waiting for an answer.

Hank stared at her in a stunned silence part of him afraid to say another word and in that same moment he let his eyes find Elizabeth settling on her permanently.

"I'm going Hannah I'm going to call and get the sub ready and get us a flight "whispered Sean as he exited the room passing Hannah who continued to stare at him without stopping while everybody else left the room with Sean.

"Looks like you're the only one who doesn't give a damn "seethed Hannah as she followed them out of the room leaving him standing there alone his thoughts the only sound in the room. Not long after they all left he followed them and when several pairs of eyes fell on him he looked at the floor preparing to speak.

"I do give a damn I'm in "whispered Hank sitting down among them and taking his wife's hand accepting a kiss from her.

He looked at the maps and plans in front of him and in that moment despite how scared he was that they wouldn't survive this rescue mission in that same moment he was glad this was his family.

" I hope we get there in time " whispered Hannah as the plane landed the next morning and in that moment as she voiced the thoughts of everybody else they all got off the plane finding Kalani and her dad waiting for them a sad smile on her face she obviously knew why they needed the sub.

"Hay babe "said Sean wrapping his arms around his girlfriend for a brief second and kissing her quickly.

"Hi "replied Kalani wrapping her arms around him kissing him back tenderly her smile widening while her dad greeted everybody else. Her dad was just the same as friendly as ever and eager to get on the way with their rescue mission, but as he stood before them looking like something off Gilligan's island each of them had trouble not laughing.

" Kalani this is my aunt Hannah I told you about her and my uncle Trevor we have to hurry to the sub we may already be too late to save him " said Sean a slight tremble in his voice at the thought of his favorite uncle being dead. In no time at all they were standing outside the sub ready to start out on the journey to save Trevor the same thought in all of their minds they weren't sure if they would make it in time. Loading everything onto the sub as Hannah gave the quadrants to Kalani's dad. As they all climbed into the sub and sealing it they watched it start to sink into the water and then suddenly Hank turned and saw Hannah.

"Thank you for doing this "said Hannah smiling at him gratitude in her eyes.

"You don't have to thank me I just hope we get there in time and that he's alive when we get there if we get there "said Hank looking from her into the sea as they moved through it towards their destination to save someone they cared about.


End file.
